


Texts

by Arzani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Tumblr Prompt, smartphones were so nice would wizards use them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Draco texts Hermione weird stuff at night. She loves him still.Based on the prompt: Dramione & 152: “Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.”





	Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for the HP fandom in english before, so I might have used some terms wrongly. Forgive me.  
> For viv :)
> 
> Not betaed. Not at all...

 They were early in their relationship and Hermione hadn’t had the courage yet to tell her friends about it. For her herself it was still a strange concept to understand. Draco and her. Together. So nobody knew about it. Not even Harry and Ron. Especially not Harry and Ron. She didn’t want to deal with their moods.

The costs of it, thought, were to not see Draco as often as she wanted to, talk with him as often as she wanted to. Which was one of the things she loved about him, them. Talking. Just plainly talking, without the pressure to hop into bed at the faintest flirting and the embarrassement of denying what some men felt entitled to.

Things with Draco went slow and Hermione was glad about it. Draco had a witty mind and now he used it for the right things, to help instead of to hurt. It was good.

But again, she didn’t see him as often as she wished and the man avoided all muggle technologies. He just didn’t feel comfortable about it no matter just using a phone would be so easy. Who said all inventions of the muggles were bad? Hell, Hermione had lived as one for the earlier part of her life just fine.

To not await for the owls to arrive, she had used a little bit of magic, because she couldn’t bear the absence of his words. Owls took too long. And smartphones where out of question, so she had to use magic. What else?

The idea had come from a mixture of Voldemort’s diary and her old galleons she had used for the DA. She had bewitched two pages of parchment so that the one page would automatically show the same content as the other, until the receiving one would be cleared with the tip of the wand. Easy enough.

What Hermione should have not imbedded into the spell was the soft glow of the parchment to show the other had written something, because Draco had the habit to write in the middle of the night, and Hermoine had a light sleep.

So she woke again, looking at the watch next to her bed and groaned. The parchment read:

_What do you like more? Rice or pasta?_

Hermione seriously wondered why this question hadn’t been able to wait until tomorrow morning. Still, she reached for her quill.

_Pasta._

_Champagne or wine?_

She frowned at that and mumbled a spell to switch on the lights. It went bright immediately and she groaned at the light. Too bright. Another few words and the light dimmed.

_How about pumpkin juice?_

_Fine._ And a moment later the words _Do you have a dress or do you need one?_ appeared.

That was somehow the last thing Hermione could deal with at this godforsaken hour, so she decided to put a stop to it.

_What the… Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night! I’m going back to bed._

Of course Draco wouldn’t leave it that, because before she could shut off the light again, the parchment glowed again.

_I’m sorry. I just wanted to take you out for dinner. Don’t be mad?_

A smile graced her face, and she shook her head. Of course she couldn’t be, with the sweet intentions of Draco. She should have known.

_I’m not. Lets talk tomorrow about when and where._

And with that she put the parchment into her drawer and went back to sleep, feeling a little giddy about the prospect to go out with Draco for dinner. Be seen with him properly, no matter her friends who would frown upon it and weird messages in the middle of the night.


End file.
